Sweet to the Taste
by sinovenator
Summary: Just some vanilla Sugar/Zacharie.


Her boyfriend was so damn _cute_ like this, utterly rapt as he followed the subtle twitch and glide of her fingers over silky blue-striped panties already soaked with her excitement. Sugar gasped quietly when one fingertip brushed the underside of her clit, and she grinned at the way Zacharie's breath hitched.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked lazily, shifting on her cushy white comforter. "I bet you'd like to blow your load in me." He shuffled closer on his knees, looking hopeful. Snickering, she pushed his face away with a thigh-high-covered foot. "Ah-ah-ah," she scolded him. "I didn't say you could touch me yet."

"_Sugarrr…" _

"And keep your hands off your dick," she added with impish glee. "That is, unless you don't plan on getting off with my help tonight."

Zacharie pouted, but his eyes were bright as if he couldn't help but share in her merriment. "You're a fuckin' tease, you know that?"

"As if you'd want me any other way," Sugar chirped. She spread her legs as far as they would comfortably go. "You've been pretty well-behaved so far, though, so I suppose it can't hurt to grant you the privilege of cleaning me up."

He snorted, but the tiny shiver that coursed through his body betrayed his eagerness. That was her Zacharie, she thought, always so adorably predictable.

Swiftly he clambered onto the bed and lowered his head between her slender thighs, lifting his mask just enough to expose his mouth.

"I hope for _your_ sake you make me come my brains out," she said, and Zacharie grunted in surprise as she grabbed fistfuls of his curly dark hair and shoved his face into her aching groin.

"What brains?" he muttered against her.

Sugar smacked him playfully. "I heard that. Now get to work!"

Slowly, as if savoring the taste of her, he drew his tongue up her wet, clothed slit. Her heart fluttered as he applied gentle pressure here and there, seeking out the spots that would make her whine and quiver and hump his face from sheer need.

Not that she planned to give in that easily, of course.

"C'mon, Zach, lick like you _mean_ it," she told him, giving his hair a sharp tug for emphasis. "At this rate I'm gonna fall asleep before you finish me, and then no relief for you. But, I mean, if that really doesn't matter to you…" She trailed off with mock seriousness.

"_Mm!"_ Zacharie protested. Obediently he went down on her with even greater fervor, dipping his sopping tongue between her smooth folds, sometimes catching her swollen clit between his lips and sucking ever so lightly.

When she reached the edge she didn't simply tip over it, but crashed down with an almost brutal intensity. With a piercing cry of delight she squeezed her thighs around Zacharie's head, crushing his face against her pussy and not easing up until her orgasm had faded to sporadic, pleasant aftershocks.

Her boyfriend coughed and spluttered when she finally let him up for air. "Geez, Sug," he said, wiping the combined froth of his slobber and her sharp-scented fluid from his chin. "I'm glad for you and all but next time try not to strangle the life out of me, hey?"

In reply she took his hand and began slurping the mess off his fingers.

He watched, transfixed, as she coiled her pink little tongue around each digit; he obviously would've preferred her mouth somewhere else right now. Deciding she'd teased the poor boy enough for one night, Sugar gestured for him to sit in front of her on the bed.

She hefted Zacharie out of his boxers, enjoying his erect cock's familiar weight and warmth in her palm. He wasn't the biggest, sure, but Sugar loved it nonetheless. Besides, it was nice to be able to take the whole thing in her mouth without feeling like she was trying to swallow a damn baseball bat.

Which is precisely what she did. Zacharie stifled a moan as her tight, soft mouth enveloped him, and instead a ridiculous cross between a growl and a whimper escaped his throat.

_Christ, he's too cute for his own good. _

She sucked him off with excruciatingly unhurried pulls of her plump lips, pressing her warm tongue to the underside as she made her way up his dick. It seemed all their fun tonight had been a bit too much for the guy, though, because soon he was weaving his fingers into her pale hair, groaning deeply as he filled her small mouth with his cum.

Sugar pulled away, scooping up the spunk that had dribbled down her chin and happily gulping it all down.

"Silly boy," she murmured, and he hummed contentedly when she reached out to pet his hair.

They fell asleep draped loosely in each other's arms. _My name is pretty fitting,_ she supposed as she drifted off. _Life doesn't get much sweeter in a world as sad as this one._


End file.
